Songs I Wish I Wrote
by saltedsugar
Summary: But after each line I crossed, each ball I dunked, each medal I received, I'd look to the stands to see if Sakura noticed. The answer is: .... read and find out.


Disclaimer: Actually, I don't own anything at all…

**WARNING: OOCANDCRAPPINESSCOMINGRIGHTATYA!! **

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

Let me set the scene quickly cause I like getting straight to the point and I hate wishy-washy story telling. 

My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I'm in love with a girl named Haruno Sakura. I'm with her right now in some smelly old surplus shop in downtown Konoha, sweating my butt off while I watch her go through racks of moldy-looking clothes. Our mothers, who have been best friends since their high school years, have gone off to hunt for antique stuff, leaving us kids to our own designs. I'm here because mom asked me to drive. I didn't agree at first and said that I still have many things to take care off.

"Sakura's coming." my mom said. Her smile mischievous but sweet.

Mothers DO know best.

Unfortunately for me, Sakura doesn't like me. There are a couple of reasons why. First she thinks I'm a bastard ( well yeah, admittedly I can be but I'd like to think I'm not that bad) and second, she's going out with a guy named Naruto. How should I describe him… well, for starters, he has a dumb name (pfft, noodles anyone?). He sings in band called Ramen Rendezvous, skateboards, and has these whisker-like lines across his cheeks which make him look dumber than he already is. I don't like him, obviously. He's not actually Sakura's boyfriend. They're in that weird kind of relationship where they're sort of together but not really. So technically, I'm not really trying to 'steal' her away from anyone. And besides, I honestly think she'd be better off with me.

Why? Well, I have a lot of things going on for me. Looks, for one thing. Brains, for another. I'm great at sports too. I'm on the swim team, the track-and-field team, and I play basketball, football and occasionally badminton. Girls throw themselves at me. I'm not exaggerating. I'm always getting anonymous love letters and my mom wants to get a new phone number because many girls keep calling our house (I don't even know who they are). Besides, our parents have been playing cupids for Sakura and I long before both of us even learned how to talk. So you see, with this to-die-for character of mine and our mothers' endless efforts to get us together, Sakura not liking me _is_ a big question (and problem) for me.

What does Uzumaki have going for him? Not so much. So-so looks, so-so grades and a so-so voice. The only thing he has over me is that he knows a little more about music (big deal) and he and Sakura are in the band together (she's the bassist). She sometimes sings too. Personally, I think the band should ditch Uzumaki and let her sing. She has better songs.

Not that I have any taste in music, according to her. I remember asking her out once. And to my surprise and annoyance, she laughed. I mean any girl would've jumped at the opportunity of spending time with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke and will just blush prettily and simply nod while batting their fake eyelashes. But this woman, she …she _laughed _at me. She laughed at that opportunity. My ego was hurt.

"Woman, what is so funny?"

She was still laughing. Her hand clutching her sides, eyes dancing, pearly whites showing. She was simply beautiful.

"Ow –ha , my tummy hurts! Oh, god—ha ha ha!!"

She finally ceased her laughing frenzy.

"You don't even listen to music." she finally said.

"What?" I said. "Of course I do."

"Yeah, but only to the songs you like."

"Am I suppose to listen to the songs I _don't_ like?"

"No I mean you're probably one of those people who buy an album and only listen to the hit single. And don't call me woman; I have a name you know. In case you don't remember, it's Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra. Did you get that?"

Her face was slightly leaning towards me. Maybe making sure I heard what she's emphasizing.

As she continued babbling about her name and how it should be used by anyone who has some sense of self- preservation, I, on the other hand, continued to gawk at her.

Her mesmerizing emerald eyes, her cute button nose, her lustrous pastel locks and her absolutely kissable pouty lips. It was tempting to kiss her right now.

"-cause of many girls chasing you, doesn't give you the right to forget the name of every girl you meet. Oh, and don't let me get started on-…" I sighed inwardly. I know staring is rude. But it isn't when it comes to Haruno Sakura. I had been staring at her for a whole 4 min. and she didn't even notice and just continued on her how- to-use-names-when-talking-to-someone speech.

"You done?" I asked indifferently. "Yeah... ((pants slightly)) yeah, yeah. I'm done.((pants again))"

"Ha! Glad to get that out of my chest. Hoo! Feels great. So where were we? Oh yeah."

She chuckled lightly then continued talking.

"You're that type of person who buys an album and only listen to the hit singles." she said while looking around the small crammed up store.

"And your point is?" I asked giving her a questioning glare.

"Well, hello! Why spend your hard-earned precious money on something you don't entirely appreciate?! I mean come on!! It's a waste of money, energy, gas and time!" She replied throwing her hands out like a crazy woman.

I had to admit to myself that she has a point…

"Uh- maybe because the hit single is usually the only good song on the album and the rest of it is crap?" … but we can't let her win can we?

"Usually. Synonyms: frequently, regularly, most of the time, typically, habitually." she stopped and looked at me direct in the eye.

I cocked my left brow. What is she up to this time?

"How do know if you don't listen to the whole album at least once? You have to give the other songs a chance. Besides, it's only 'usually' isn't it? Step out of that stereotype perception Uchiha." She started looking around again.

"Whatever." I just shrugged and followed her. Great. She had to be one of those annoying music snobs. Never mind that she was right about me. Still, why should I waste my time listening to songs I didn't really want to hear?

There she was looking around like a kid in a candy store and I, a sick puppy following her around, acting all cool and unaffected. But inside me is a whirlpool of emotions. I couldn't get over the fact that she laughed at me. I told myself I was going to make her regret it. So I worked really hard at winning. I won more first prize trophies and gold medals in my senior year alone than the first 3 years of high school put together, and that's saying a lot. I even graduated valedictorian for crying out loud. But after each line I crossed, ball I dunked, medal I received, I'd look to the stand if Sakura noticed. The answer is: not really. Either she wasn't there or she was too busy laughing about something with Naruto. Argh!

Liking Sakura was an accident, I originally liked a girl named Ino, who was 1) smart 2) gorgeous 3) athletic 4) well-traveled but turned out to be 5) not that interesting. I guess my tastes have matured. Mom forced me to take Sakura to the prom (even though I wanted to go with Ino at that time), and after one conversation with her, something happened. She annoyed me. No. What's that phrase again? She.. got under my skin. I think that's it. And I've been unsettled since.

The tragedy is, I've obviously made no impression on _her_. I have better thing to do with my time. Yet here I am inhaling the smell of used clothes( that might've been robbed from graves for all I know), enduring the sweltering heat to be around a girl who thinks I'm a conceited bastard.

"What does Naruto have that I don't exactly?" I say suddenly. A bratty little outburst, but I don't care. I'm tired, I need a shower, and I'm annoyed she doesn't like me.

Sakura, who takes everything I say in stride, looks up and grins at me over a clothes rack, amused. "Well, for starters, he's nice and he's not a conceited bastard like you."

I snort. "You only say that coz the dobe says so. What are you? Some copy cat or something? Besides, is being nice really that important?"

"Actually, it is."

"Well _I_ can be nice." I said trying to convince her.

"Sure you can Sasuke, when I become queen of England." she said patting my shoulder with mock understanding written all over her face.

She really loves making fun of me, doesn't she. "That's it? That's why you'd go out with him but not me?"

"It's not that just that." The hangers make clicking sounds as she pushes them aside one by one. "Naruto and I-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're childhood best friends; he saved you from the kids who were bullying you because of your big forehead, he was the first person to say you're really pretty thus, changing you're outlook in life and how you feel about yourself and he was your first crush. Big deal"

"It _is _a big deal." I think I just saw a vein popping there in her right temple. Nah, maybe it was just the heat having its effect on me."

"So he likes the same music as you, you're both annoying and vociferous people, he knows all the stuff you know." I say. "Where's the fun in that? Are you sticking to him just because you're in the same band and you can write songs together? Talk about the same subjects and agree with one another all day long? Is that it?"

She glares at me. "What's wrong with that?!" Oho, so I am hitting a nerve! Well good.

"Nothing. Except it's boring. You're so much alike, you don't grow anymore." I said, trying to ignore the angry look on her face.

"You! Talking about growing! Ha, what a laugh!" she exclaimes. We're both kind of riled up by now, and other people are looking at us (some girls were taking pictures of me). I don't mind; it's actually the first time anything I said actually affected her. "Excuse me for asking, but what could I possibly gain from going out with _you_?"

"You could show me things. And…and I could keep you interested." I was a feeling a little nervous right now but I don't know why.

"Oh yeah? Like how?" she asked putting her hands on her waist waiting intently for my answer.

"Like music for example. Okay, like you said, I'm the type that only listens to the hit singles. But lately I've been buying albums and giving all the songs a chance.

"And your point is?"

"My point is I didn't like you at first either" I say. "You were definitely below my radar. The obvious choice was Ino…"

"Wow valentino, you're stealing my heart with all your sweet talk." Sakura said rolling her eyes at me, putting her hands across her chest.

"…but I'm beginning to think it's important to be similar in a lot of ways, sure, but not _too_ similar." I said ignoring her sarcasm. "If I liked someone exactly like me, I would have never listened to a whole album or even bother to set foot in this dirty surplus shop whatever you call it. It's weird. I feel like with you, I get to try something new everyday."

For once, she didn't have a comeback.

"I don't know." I shrug. "All I'm saying is maybe I'm like one of those songs you don't like at first- the ones that grow on you and stay with you longer, long after you're tired of the obvious ones. I mean- you were like that for me." I said, my onyx eyes piercing through her emerald ones.

Sakura look at me, a bit surprised. I have to admit, I'm surprised too. And a bit embarrassed. It's not like me to say those kind things, especially to a girl I like. But Sakura was the exception to the rule. I'm also quite proud, that was the best line I've ever come up with in my entire life! Well I have many pick-up lines but this is the only one that Sakura actually took notice of. Except technically it was not a pick-up line because I really meant it, for once. But then I ruin it by being myself, of course.

"See? You think you would have thought about these things if you were just talking to Naruto? I'm telling you, you should just dump the guy and go out with me."

She sighs, along tired sigh. "You have a lot of growing up to do Uchiha Sasuke." She finally said.

And I've blown it.

So what happens next you might ask? Nothing. On the drive home, Sakura is quiet and so am I, while our moms babble on, oblivious that anything has happened. I drop Sakura and her mom off at their house, wave and drive away.

She's still with Naruto. That's okay. We'd probably tick each other off too much if we're together. She's right, I have a lot of growing up to do. Something has changed though. We both feel it every time we run in to each other. I don't know what is it exactly. I feel like there's now a sense of…maybe.

Thing do reveal themselves, if you listen closely.

In the meantime, I have songs I want to listen, songs on repeat, songs I wish I wrote. Not bad for a guy who used to buy an album and only listen to the hit single. If that isn't growing a little, then I don't know what is.

Yeah- I've been listening to a lot of music now. Actually, I think I'll listen more, period.

It's okay I can wait.

* * *

wow, you reached this part? such endurance. congratulate yourself!

* * *

---I'm not bashing anyone here. I just have to be mean to Naruto-kun so this will somehow work out. Sorry to all Uzumaki Naruto fans!! I just hope I didn't offend you or something like that... 

--- i know, that wasn't Sasuke..

and before I forget, do you know any good authors for blood+? I'm currently in a blood+ craze but can't find any fics on that anime. pls., if you know anyone, just inform me.. thanks in advance..


End file.
